Lord of the Underground
Story A criminal boss named Osiris runs the entire criminal underworld, dabbling in drug trades to illegal arms. Lately, Osiris has invested in underground fight tournaments and establishes one himself, calling the Lord of the Underground tournament. It is in this tournament, criminals from all over the world, as well as martial artists, athletes, and any willing to participate, are welcomed to challenge themselves in a battle to the death, where the winner faces Osiris for the monetary prize. Who will succeed? Who will be destroyed? Who will be Lord of the Underground? Gameplay Lord of the Underground is a 3D fighting game, with modes such as the standard one-on-one, Tag Team, Survival, Arcade, and Story mode. The game is similar to Mortal Kombat, but in terms of environment and atmosphere, it is reminiscent of the Def Jam fighting games. Each character has signature moves, as well as an X-Ray move that they can execute by building up their meter. The X-Ray moves, unlike the ones in recent Mortal Kombat games can be utilized to inflict injury or end the round. For example, if you execute an X-Ray move, while having a Level 1 meter, your opponent will have a hairline fracture; which means they can still fight but the damage was slightly minimal. If it's a level 2, the opponent will have a simple fracture; which would hinder their movement significantly. If the X-Ray move is performed at Level 3, the opponent will have a compound fracture; which ends the round automatically. Another key component to the gameplay is the Final Blow, which is similar to Mortal Kombat's fatalities. Final Blows can be done once the opponent's health has been depleted in the second or third round, in case the opponent manages to tie the game after winning the second round. Characters Default * Alexandra Stevenson * Antonio Federici * Catrina Alvarez * Danny Rivera * Donovan Reed * Eddie Sakamoto * G-Loc * Han Hyojin * Howard Newell * Izem Ohakim * Jenkins * Johnny Flanagan * Jose Miguel Ruiz * Junior Fuafiva * Malik * Mikail Yeltsov * Osiris (Final Boss) * Ryan Andrews * Ryoko Sakamoto * Salvador Cruz * Samantha Leung * Sandra Harris * Suchin Rama * Sweet Daddy L * Tony Chen * Tyson Floyd * Wrench Head * Ze Hidden * Cletus Jamison (Perform 5 Level 3 X-Ray moves with Mikail Yeltsov or Jenkins, Complete Arcade Mode with Bubba "Wrench Head" Champion, or knock out 15 opponents in Survival Mode with Junior Fuafiva) * Derek Wade (Beat Arcade Mode with G-Loc, Jenkins, and Sweet Daddy L. You can also unlock him by beating 10 opponents in Survival tag with G-Loc, Jenkins, and/or Sweet Daddy L) * Eric Duncan (Complete Arcade Mode with 5 characters) * Jean Samedi (Complete Arcade Mode with Donovan or Izem) * Kenichi Sakamoto (Complete Arcade and Story mode with Eddie and Ryoko, or beat 10 opponents in Survival mode as Eddie and Ryoko) * La Leona (Beat Arcade mode or 10 opponents in Survival mode as Sandra Harris or Catrina Alvarez. You can also do this in Survival tag mode with Sandra and Catrina) * Mia Allyson (Complete Arcade Mode as every female character) * Sid Lucius (Beat Arcade mode or beat 10 opponents in Survival mode with Johnny Flanagan)